


never say never.

by melbopo



Series: Allie's AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Brief mention of previous Saphael, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluffy, I wrote this for the Luke of my life tbh, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Justin Bieber references, M/M, Probably not because I like soft fics too much, Simon Lewis is Jewish, Star Wars References, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Usage of other character names from Shadowhunters just because I like to keep the same ppl, because I want to shower her in good things that she likes and deserves, holiday themed, seriously this is just soft with MINOR confusion, why am i like this??, will i ever write anything of substance??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: As the office holiday party draws near, Simon is getting borderline desperate to find a date to bring with him. Well he knows he can go solo... but with his rather recent ex AND someone in management that keeps dropping hints that he should impregnate their daughter going to be in attendance, he really, really,reallyrather not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is a little late for a holiday fic but I've been wanting to write a fic for this person since like Thanksgiving but then the holidays happened, things became busy, etc etc etc AND I believe that it is always the season for softness!
> 
> Thank you so much to my dear [Emily](http://mrsblackthorne.tumblr.com/) for a last minute beta read! I appreciate it greatly!
> 
> Lastly, I would like to dedicate this fic to the lovely [Allie](http://alecmagnu.tumblr.com/), who is so amazing and smart and kind and I love very, very much ❤︎❤︎❤︎  
> I wanted to write something soft and kind for you to combat some of the shit you've been getting/dealing with lately - i hope you like it and it makes you smile just a lil bit!!!

  


 

“But Clary are you absolutely, positively, _irrevocably_ sure that you can’t be my date to my work holiday party?” Simon pleads from where he is draped along the couch in front of the lit fireplace in the living room of Clary’s apartment.

Clary pushes his feet off the couch as she walks by him on the way to the kitchen and shakes her head. “Simon, Raphael knows that we are practically siblings and have no romantic attraction to each other.”

Simon throws his head back against the couch seat cushions, sighing in exasperation, “Yeah but Imogen from Management doesn’t and she’s definitely going to be there!”

“Wait, who is Imogen ? And why are you trying to make people think you’re in a relationship again?” Clary asks as she pauses mid stride to turn back to look at Simon.

“She the one that keeps trying to set me up with her daughter because she thinks our babies would be beautiful! What does that mean! Who even says that? Outloud too!” Simon raises his head off the couch to make sure Clary fully grasps the severity of the situation without verbal explanation, just a desperate, pained glance and some best friend understanding. From the soft ‘oh’ and head nod that Clary gives him, Simon knows they are finally on the same page.

Clary scrunches her nose up in distaste, “Ew. But you also said that Raphael will most likely be there too...” She taps her pointer finger to her chin in concentration, “Why don’t you ask your gym boyfriend to be your date?”

Clary’s suggestion completely throws Simon for a loop, causing him to jerk upright from his sprawled position and almost fall off the couch. He ignores Clary’s chuckle at his expense as he echoes back incredulously, “Jace? Really? I am not that guy’s type.”

“Ah, but is he yours?” Clary asks with a wide grin and her best wise old lady seer voice, like she knows something he doesn’t yet which makes him blush and feel a little less sure in himself.

“What? Huh? No… no siree…” Simon trips over his words slightly as he tries to right his mind onto stable and familiar ground. “He’s an egotistical smart ass with a jawline that could cut glass and an absurd competitive streak that makes him want to be the best at everything. It also makes him a great workout partner cause he pushes me too… but he’s infuriating at the same time.”

Clary continues walking towards the kitchen now that she has opened the floodgates of possibility in Simon’s mind, slowly nodding her head and replying in the most disbelieving tone, “Uh huh… You definitely don’t have a crush...”

Clary’s already out of earshot but Simon mumbles, mostly as a reaffirmation to himself, “Never -not in a million years…”

~~~~~~

The issue is now that Clary has planted the mere thought in his mind, it’s all that Simon can think about: asking Jace out on a date. He knows that Jace is objectively a very attractive guy and they get along like /really/ well... Okay maybe Jace just makes fun of him all the time but he sounds _fond_ when he calls Simon a nerd and their arguments read like banter these days in his mind and the jokes feel like playful teasing… And shit. Does Simon really have a crush on Jace Lightwood?!

Simon thinks about it all day, then next day and the day after… And god he’s still thinking about it when he meets up with Jace for their regular work out ~~date~~ _plan_. He’s not positive about any answer to The C Question. Well, he is pretty sure it’s a no but now Clary has him over thinking everything and he’d really, really like a definitive answer so he can go back to over analyzing the usual things like how Not Straight Poe Dameron is instead of whether he wants to get coffee with Jace in a platonic or romantic sense.

He prides himself on not thinking about The C Question (still an invasive question) for the entirety of their work out because it makes it seem so much More if he’s thinking about whether or not Jace would want flowers on their first date when he’s standing right next to the guy.

It’s probably the best work out he’s ever done; constantly pushing himself harder and harder so all he can concentrate on is breathing, counting, and the strain in his muscles. Actually, he _knows_ it’s his best work out he’s ever done because Jace doesn’t offer feedback more than twice and keeps shooting him these small, proud smiles from across the weight room.

Simon’s feeling pretty damn good about himself and his latest internal crisis by the time their workout is over. Jace’s already talking to him about some new techniques he thinks Simon is ready to try as they walk into the locker room together. Jace pauses in his explanation of some complicated headstand to ask, “Hey what are you up to after this? Cause there’s this new smoothie place that just opened up a couple of blocks away. It’s supposed to be super hippy and organic if you want to check it out?”

Simon turns his phone over in his hands as he contemplates how annoyed Clary will be when he’s late for their coffee plans because he tested out the smoothie place with Jace. The place sounds pretty cool so he figures it’s worth it and he can always text her a quick heads up that he’ll most likely be late. He turns to answer Jace’s question, completely unprepared for the site of Jace’s back as he pulls his t-shirt off and over his head. Simon absolutely blames Clary for putting these romantic thoughts about Jace in his mind because now he can’t help but get mesmerized by how the movement causes Jace’s glistening back muscles to ripple and flex, practically demanding that Simon reach out and touch them. He’s about to too with his brain caught in this weird dream realm where Jace is his actual boyfriend and such a gesture is normal, when his reality comes crashing down, literally, as his phone slips from his now lax, distracted grip. Simon flounders trying to catch it as it falls, its caseless smoothness slipping right out of his hand as he grabs for it. Simon watches in what feels like slow motion as his phone hits the ground on its corner, glass shattering as the screen goes black.

Fuck. There is definitely, totally, completely a chance that Simon might have a (massive) crush on Jace Lightwood and somewhere, somehow Justin Bieber is laughing at his expense.

~~~~~~

With this new piece of phone shattering information, Simon isn’t 100% sure how to handle himself anymore, especially now that he has a functioning phone again. He’s petrified that his wanting-to-be-more-than-friends feelings are blatant in every word, every snap, every interaction with Jace. The added unnecessary layer of stress in his life, stemming from constantly overthinking every bit of communication he makes with his crush, is making him realize just how often they talk. It makes that small part of his mind suggesting to send a cease and decease to Jace to stop talking to him altogether seem less and less like a socially acceptable or feasible option.

So he attempts to initiate contact as few times as possible. He tries to keep their conversations and his responses to a normal length, but he honestly doesn’t know what ‘normal’ would be without his old messages for reference. He’s pretty much going in blind on the task of ‘communicating with someone that he has a huge crush on but would like them to not know’ and hoping he isn’t accidentally making a huge fool of himself. Yeah yeah, he knows it’s a mouth full of a task name and he realizes it’s in his head for the most part but acknowledging that doesn’t make it any less overwhelming.

The good news is that Simon knows a thing or three about unrequited crushes. So he knows he needs to distance himself emotionally and physically to help dampen his romantic feelings even if it is always easier said than done, especially when the person is someone that he has weekly plans with. He gets that it’s a process that can take months, if not years, but his crushes tend to be people that he values very highly and whose friendship is important to him (though he isn’t exactly positive when Jace became one of _those people_ but he _is_ ). Needless to say, Simon is willing to put in the time and effort to untangle his mess of feelings.

After a week and a half of not seeing Jace for their scheduled workouts for various excuses like having a head cold (false) or the stomach bug (also false, it was a terrible hangover that is 100% Clary’s fault -okay more like 30% Clary, 50% Jose Cuervo Gold, and 20% himself), Simon is feeling pretty okay about seeing Jace again. He feels like he has a tighter handle on this whole crush thing.

Honestly, he was even worried that things would be awkward during their workout because technically Simon avoided Jace for over a week (even though he isn’t sure if Jace caught on) but Jace seems genuinely pleased to see him. He even asks about Simon’s health before making fun of him for his ‘droids: built on binary code not the gender binary ’ Star Wars t-shirt. After that, things fall into familiar territory and the whole workout goes pretty smoothly which makes Simon feel a little guilty for being worried in the first place.

After the workout, Simon’s finishing packing up his gym bag to go home when Jace appears at his side, hands behind his back and his head looking at his feet like he’s nervous. Jace, who is hot headed but very confident in himself (which adds to his appeal in Simon’s humble opinion), is rarely visibly uneasy, putting Simon on edge and and making him suspicious. Jace clears his throat and moves his hands to his front, revealing a small dark blue wrapped present with white ribbon. “This is for you. Happy Hanukkah...” Jace mumbles as he offers the present to Simon.

Simon’s nerves morph into a mess of different feelings as he slowly extracts the gift from Jace’s extended hand. He appreciates that Jace not knows that Hanukkah has started as well as the fact that Simon is Jewish but they hadn’t talked about exchanging presents from what Simon can remember so he is extremely confused about the presence of the gift in his hand. He must be broadcasting his uncertainty loud and clear because Jace starts talking again while Simon carefully removes the ribbon and unwraps the paper. “After what happened last week, I thought you might need one.”

Laying in the dark blue wrapping paper is a white durable silicon phone case that has a design on the back of a rainbow flag with a white Star of David overlayed ontop. Jace’s texts about what kind of phone he bought make even more sense now. He’s in shocked silence at just how perfect and simple of a gift it is (because he would never think to buy himself a case, who spends money on phone cases?) when Jace explains, “I remembered you mentioning after the New York City pride parade that you wanted one of the Jewish gay pride flags you had seen but you weren’t ready to pay the 60$ so I thought you might like it on something you interact with pretty often until you’re ready to buy the actual flag.”

Simon vaguely remembers that conversation happening... almost six months ago. He’s touched that Jace remembered his passing comment and used that information to buy him a gift months later. He’s still struggling to come up with any sort of response to Jace besides the tenderness he feels (which is like twelve steps back on this whole getting over a crush task). He opens his mouth to say something like thank you or how he appreciates the present or even that he didn’t get Jace a present although he wanted to but his mouth seems to have an independent mind of its own, he blames all the added crush related stress on top of the work holiday party stress for the words that end up tumbling from his lips. “Would you like to be my date to my work holiday party next week?”

Jace looks taken aback by Simon’s question and he realizes that it sounds like he’s asking Jace on a date _date_ so he rushes to explain himself. “Not a real date of course cause like y’know…” Simon says with a vague gesture between the two of them as if that explains enough. “Like a fake date!”

He’s not sure if it a trick of the light coupled with his wishful thinking but for a split second it looks like Jace’s lips turn down in disappointment before thinning into more neutral expression. Simon sighs as he looks back down at the phone case in his lap, strengthening his resolve to explain the slightly embarrassing situation fully. “I’m worried about showing up dateless cause I know Raphael will be there.”

“I thought you said that it was a mutual break up…” Simon can see Jace crossing his arms in his peripheral, his contemplative gesture. Simon’s break up with Raphael at the beginning of summer feels like a lifetime ago because he’s grown and changed so much since then. It’s hard for him to remember that Jace and him met while he was still dating Raphael as well as the fact that Jace got to see moody, heartbroken Simon in the weeks that followed the break up.

“And it was. He was right- we wanted different things in our relationship, in life.” Simon shrugs as he looks back up at Jace. “That’s why I don’t want to show up solo, I don’t want him to think it’s because I’m hung up on him when dating just hasn’t been on my mind.”

Simon can practically see the gears turning in Jace’s mind as he mulls over the ~~proposal~~ idea. It’s too late for Simon to take back his offer so he tries to sweeten the deal, “There will be food from that Chinese restaurant you love, an open bar, and me in a dreidel patterned sweater?”

Jace cracks a smile at that last comment like Simon hoped he would, his crossed arms relax as he nods. “I don’t really drink but a party catered by Jade Wolf has me sold. Plus, I wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to see you in a Hanukkah themed sweater.”

Simon grins at Jace’s playful teasing and confirmation. “Great it’s a date then!” He realizes what he said a beat too late, wincing slightly as he corrects himself. “Well a fake date!”

“Yeah… a fake date.” Jace repeats back as he slowly nods his head, like he too is trying to convince himself that this isn’t a totally idiotic plan. Who is Simon even trying to kid besides himself: this fake dating plan is one of the worst ones he’s had in years. He wishes he could go back to five minutes ago and just not ask Jace to be his date because this new plan is definitely going to demolish his previous plan of getting over his crush.

Simon tries to distract himself from those thoughts by putting his new case on his phone: a perfect fit. He smiles up at Jace once the case is successfully on, stomach fluttering at the pleased smile that Jace gives him in response. Yup. He is so screwed.

~~~~

Simon has no concerns about bringing Jace to his office holiday party, knowing full well just how charming and magnetic he is. He even made sure to mention throughout the week to his coworkers that he was bringing his boyfriend to the holiday party so not everyone would be totally surprised. Plus, Simon knows he’s mentioned his workout partner in passing to his coworkers before so Jace isn’t a completely new person that he fabricated for this party, just the dating aspect.

The party starts off better than Simon expects: the civil, small talk they make with Raphael and his new partner isn’t miserable or awkward and they successfully avoid Imogen who looks to have set her sights on the new IT developer, Elias. Something Simon didn’t expect was the fact that his co workers remember exactly who Jace is from Simon’s stories and ramblings because apparently he talks about Jace _a lot_ to them. So most of the party is filled with tons of little comments like, “Oh so this is the Jace you talk so highly of!” or “Wow, you’re right, he **is** gorgeous!”. But ever the strong willed, Jace soldiers on: blushing through the compliments, adding his own praise of Simon, and keeping his hand on Simon’s lower back to ground him from drowning in his own embarrassment from being so exposed by his co workers.

Even with his Jace feelings being so thoroughly revealed, the party still feels really nice with Jace’s hand on his back and hearing him say positive or sappy things about him. If Simon ignores the other half of their conversation at the gym (which really was the only time they discussed the fact that this date is fake), it feels like a real _real_ relationship, even though Simon knows that Jace is doing this as a favor to him. He must be living, getting new dirt on Simon to tease him mercilessly about later. Well, Simon can pretend it’s real for the day because there is minimal psychological harm that comes from that sort of self imposed torture.

They are chatting with some of the other coworkers in his department in the doorway to a vacant office when his boss, Sir Ragnor Fell, strides up to them, full of glee and a wobbly gait that comes from one too many drinks. Nothing in the world could have prepared Simon for the fact that the most revealing remark about his apparently not-so-secret-crush was to come from the drunken edition of the man that signs his paycheck each month. Without any introduction or warning, Ragnor raises his arms up to the ceiling as he exclaims, “Thank God you two are finally dating! After hearing about you for months, I really feared Simon would never work up the nerve to ask out this mysteriously handsome gym partner when it’s obvious from how he talks about you, just how gone he is. I thought I was going to have to stage an intervention or something.”

Simon’s eyes widen at Ragnor, not even sure what the proper response for the situation at hand is when his first reaction is to curl up in his bed and waste away from shame. The co workers around them read his discomfort loud and clear, slowly walk away as they mumble something about dessert. His cheeks burn and teeth ache from how hard he is clenching them through his tight smile as Jace laughs heartily in response. Jace leans towards Ragnor slightly to get his attention as he says, “You know, the first time Simon spoke to me outside of his usual coffee order, I thought he was asking me out with a really bad pickup line.”

Simon’s sure Jace is trying to add some humor to lighten the situation but Simon doesn’t exactly remember what he told Jace to get him to be workout partner and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was something borderline mortifying. Simon’s debating just leaving this whole conversation without any acknowledgement and face the eventual consequences when he returns to work on Monday. Ragnor’s eyes widen a little in excitement for this golden nugget of undeniable proof to add to his ever growing list of Embarrassing Simon Stories, subsection: Awkward Interactions. “What did he say?”

Jace grins big, knowing that he has Ragnor reeled in. Putting on his best hard squint, quizzical Simon impersonation he says, “Wow. You’re crazy strong, Can I touch your bicep? Eh never mind, that’s frowned upon in most social settings… wait, would you be my partner or gym buddy whatever it is called these days.” Jace’s face smoothes back into his teasing grin as he adds, “But as a big run on sentence with just one breathe.”

Ragnor laughs openly at the fairly accurate description of how Simon can talk when he gets going. He has to admit that Jace’s impersonation of him was not far off... and pretty cute, even if it what he said was slightly cringe worthy. He’s sure at the time it made a whole lot of sense, well in his mind at least. He can’t say he’s really surprised. Sometimes his brain shoots off thoughts to his mouth before he’s really fully processed them and how they sound to other people. Clearly enthralled with their ~~relationship~~ origin story, Ragnor continues his questioning. “That does sound very much like something Simon would say. So you started talking because he asked you to be his gym partner... what would you have done if he said the cheesy pick up line instead?”

Simon’s about to answer the question with something sarcastic and self deprecating to change the topic out of these conversations that keep shoving his blatant romantic interest in Jace’s face when he feels Jace’s thumb on his lower back rub back and forth. The gentle touch on a sensitive part of his body sends a shiver up his back and forces his attention to Jace, who looks so at ease with fond eyes and a small smile on his lips. It feels like Jace is trying to look into Simon’s soul as he says, “Probably would have said yes or given him my number at the very least. I’ve been pretty gone on him since he professed his love to me, well to _my coffee_ , after his first sip.”

Simon isn’t sure how exactly to explain it, but he knows by the way that Jace is looking at him, talking about him, _touching_ him, that he means it -every word. His smile in response is sickeningly dopey, matching the metaphorical heart eyes he is definitely making at Jace. He doesn’t even care how love struck he looks right now because Jace Lightwood has been harboring a secret crush on _him_ this whole time and isn’t that something?

“Awe young love! Well it sounds like it would have worked out either way then. I’m glad cause Simon is a good young man and deserves someone that appreciates him, all of him-”

“Ragnor! Stop embarrassing your prodigy and come do shots with me!” Catarina Loss, another vice president in the company and close friend of Simon’s boss, interrupts as she appears at Ragnor’s side, looking stunning and much more sober than her drinking campaign. “Someone referred to me as ‘exotic’ in your absence and I need alcohol to flush out the memory stat.” She explains while looping her arm around Ragnor’s, giving Simon a playful wink as she pulls Ragnor towards the open bar. She doesn’t even allow Ragnor to say goodbye, deciding to speak him as she calls over her shoulder, “Always a pleasure to see you Simon! But don’t forget to look up from time to time.”

Catarina’s appearance and cryptic parting words break the love struck fog Simon fell in. She’s always a person that tells things as they are, which is a trait that Simon really admires in her, so her last comment throws him a little. He raises his eyebrow at Jace in amused confusion before he raises his head slowly to look up, knowing that Catarina probably meant literally and at that exact moment. He blushes in surprise at not having noticed the mistletoe branches hanging in the doorway with a ‘kiss me” sign before this very moment.

Jace turns to face Simon, the movement causing his hand to lose contact with Simon’s back. “I know meeting someone under the mistletoe is more of a Christmas tradition than Hanukkah, but can I kiss you?” Jace asks, looking at Simon from under his eyelashes with a blush high on his cheeks. He sounds almost sheepish, like he is genuinely not sure of what Simon’s answer will be even after Simon’s whole office spent the past hour or so exposing receipts of the true extent of his crush and feelings for Jace.

With the soft white twinkling lights behind him, Jace looks hesitant and apprehensive but oh so hopeful. It’s so different from the confident, self assured, and cocky persona Jace is always projecting. It’s a side that is rarely seen and the fact that Jace feels comfortable enough to show that vulnerability with Simon makes his brain feel fuzzy and his tongue heavy in his mouth as he stumbles through a semi coherent response, “Yeah absolutely - mean yes you can- if you want to of course. And actually mistletoe isn’t a Christmas or Christian tradition at all, it was stolen from Pagan ceremonies and customs, just like the ‘Christmas’ tree ide-”

As Simon rambles, Jace’s lips twitch upwards which spurs Simon’s nonsense on. Jace’s smile becoming bigger the more Simon shares random facts about Pagan rituals. His voice manages to sound both fond and exasperated as he saves Simon from going into a longer list of pagan traditions that have been appropriated while the religion itself remains looked down upon,  “Shut up and kiss me, nerd.”

And that’s all the prompting Simon needs as he puts one hand on Jace’s chest, over his heart, and the other on the back of his neck to pull him into his space to kiss him with everything he has and everything he’s feeling. He may have closed his eyes a moment too soon because he misses the center of Jace’s lips at first, kissing the corner of his smile instead. But he enjoys the way Jace’s smile feels under his lips and the soft huff of a laugh Jace makes; he’s a little surprised that instead of feeling embarrassed, the slight mess up fuels his desire to kiss Jace fully on the lips with the passion and affection he feels growing. His mouth follows Jace’s smile to kiss him properly, slotting his lips over Jace’s, relishing in the fact that he can _feel_ Jace’s heart speed up under his hand. Jace’s hands come up to cup Simon’s face as he playfully nips Simon’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss and making it even hotter while keeping the moment intimate, with a thumb stroking his cheek, despite being in a doorway at an office holiday party. Which is a thought that cuts through the finally acknowledged unresolved sexual tension and strong desire to never stop kissing Jace now that’s he’s gotten a taste; it brings Simon back to the reality of where they are standing and how very not private it is.

Simon pulls away reluctantly, feeling the muscles in Jace’s neck strain as he follows Simon’s lips. He squeezes Jace’s neck gently, as his eyes watch with rapt fascination as Jace’s flutter open to reveal slightly wide eyes and dilated pupils; his pink cheeks and shiny red lips looking like beacons announcing to the whole world that they just kissed. Simon can’t help the pride he feels at being the one to make Jace look that dazed -it’s a good look for him. Jace’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, smirking when Simon’s eyes follow the movement. Simon surprises both of them when he breaks their comfortable quiet by blurting out, “We should do that again sometime… like many, many more times…”

Jace raises one eyebrow, still smirking as he asks, “As real boyfriends or as fake?”

Simon eyes trail back up Jace’s face, taking in the way he bites the bottom lip of his smile from nerves and that same hopeful look in his eyes from earlier. “Real boyfriends - definitely real boyfriends.”

“Good.” Jace says before leaning back in for what Simon intended to be just one quick kiss but dissolves into many, many soft kisses with big grins until Simon hears Raphael yell exasperatedly from behind him “Hey Lovebirds! Stop sucking face and hogging the mistletoe!”

Jace and Simon laugh as they pull away, blushing in embarrassment at the call out. Jace reaches down, intertwining his finger with Simon as he whispers in his ear, “Wanna get out of here? Maybe continue our first date by checking out that smoothie place?” Simon enthusiastically nods his consent, unable to find the right words to express just how _perfect_ that sounds to him right now.

Simon feels warm and light and happy as they walk out of his holiday office party hand in hand as _boyfriends_ , something Simon never could have even imagined all of three weeks prior. He contemplates sending Justin Bieber a thank you card for being right about never saying never before he changes his mind entirely, realizing it’s actually Clary who he has to thank for planting the mere thought in his head. Jace squeezes Simon’s hand, giving him a soft, familiar smile that makes Simon’s stomach flutter as he smiles brightly in return. His mind is made up: he will definitely be ordering an Edibles chocolate covered fruit arrangement for Clary the moment he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the fic? Wanna talk Malec, Clizzy, Jimon, general gay things, and/or the fact that Luke Garroway is a main character with me?? Check out my tumblr, [@melbopo](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com)!
> 
> The graphic is also on tumblr, [here!](https://sugarplummeliorn.tumblr.com/post/155453611501/never-say-never-a-46k-jimon-humanau-holiday), with a link to ao3 if you want to reblog it!


End file.
